Undertale Anime Neko High School
by UndertaleAnimeNekoHigh
Summary: After saving all of the nekos from the Underground, Frisk and her friends decide to build a high school for the nekos to get education in peace without being discriminated against! As the savior of nekos, Frisk is allowed to attend the school. Will she accept her feelings for Sans or will Chara steal him from her? Find out here! (T because I don't know what I'll do in the future)
1. Chapter 1

**hOI! Please leave any questions you have in the comments, and if you don't like my story, don't read it, nya~ :3 Be sure to review with your opinion ^~^ See my profile for more info on the characters, nya~**

hOI! My name is Frisk-Chan~, and today is my first day at Underground High! After saving everyone from the Underground, they decided they would make a high school so the nekos trapped in the Underground could receive edunekoion without being discriminated against! So with my help, we built the Underground High, and as I was the one that saved the nekos from their figurative prison, I was allowed to attend the school, nya~!

I fell asleep last night with the comforting thought of attending a school surrounded by my friends! They all looked up to me, as I was the one that saved them from the Underground, but they weren't really friends with me, nya~! I am really shy and don't talk much, though I'm an amazing and funny person if you get to know me! The only people I could think of that I didn't get along with were Flowey-San~ and Yandere-Chara-Chan~, the bakas! They were always causing me trouble on my quest to save the nekos, though I always beat them in the end, and now that they're on the surface they can't actively try to kill me!

Last night I dreamt about my one and only true senpai, Sans-Senpai~, or as I liked to call him, Sanspai~! He was always extremely nice to me throughout my journey in the underground, and his brother Papyrus-San~, a fellow student at the school was really nice too, always baking me the best spaghetti in the world! These thoughts carried me off to sleep in my warm, comfy bed as the faint moonlight shining in through my window lulled me to sleep like a lullaby.

Suddenly, I was jolted out of my dreamland by a shrill _Beep, Beep, Beep_! I had no idea what was making the sound until I turned and saw my alarm clock was displaying the time: 7:06! I was already late for school, nya, the alarm clock must've been delayed overnight somehow! I flicked one of my kawaii brown neko ears as my tail swayed in the blankets. I had to get to school as soon as possible, nya!

I jumped out of my blue and white blanket (specifically colored in thoughts of my senpai, teehee!), tail lashing as I grabbed for my school uniform, a white blouse with a blue collar and sleeve cuffs, a red bow, which I stuck next to one of my ears, and a navy blue skirt. I pulled up my black leggings and tied my bright green and blue shoelaces on my misty grey shoes. I then bolted downstairs, shoes making pitter patter sounds on the carpeted stairs as I ran to quickly pack my backpack!

Luckily, my pink and green backpack was already sitting near the door to my small house. I grabbed a granola bar and an apple from the counter, slung my backpack over one of my shoulders, and ran out of the house, tail swaying behind me. There was no way I would be able to get to school at a reasonable time; I was already around 8 minutes late now!

Then, out of nowhere, a black sports car drove out of a driveway a few houses ahead of where I was currently running. Inside was my math teacher, Gaster-San~! He flicked a white ear as he saw me running down the street. **"Hey, Frisk-Chan~,"** he said in that hot, deep voice he had. **"You're running awfully late...would you like a ride to school? It's faster than walking..."**

I blushed at the offer to ride in Gaster-San~'s car, and quickly accepted, opening the door and sitting on one of the leather seats, backpack next to me. I took a bite out of my apple and finished the granola bar as Gaster-San~ rode to school, neko ears flicking once every few minutes.

After we arrived, I said thank you to Gaster-San~ and opened the door to the school. Suddenly, I fell onto someone. It was...Sans-Senpai~?! I think he was using the door to leave, but as I opened it, I fell onto him with a shriek! My neko tail stuck up with embarrassment as Sanspai~ flicked one of his pale blue neko ears. The students around us, knowing I had a massive crush on him, snickered as I struggled to stand up.

 **"Careful, Frisk-Chan~"** he joked in a hot, deep voice. I could feel my nose starting to tingle, as if it was about to bleed! I sure hope it didn't. My face flushed red with shame as I moved to get off of him, nya~. I flicked my tail, and then suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back! I looked up, and I saw Yandere-Chara-Chan~ had stabbed me in the back with a pencil, an insane grin on her face!

I reached up to slap the baka's smile off her stupid face, but she was nowhere to be seen! Unfortunately, I almost hit one of my teachers in the face. It was Undyne-Chan~, my gym teacher, nya! She flicked one of her red neko ears. **"Frisk-Chan~, are you self harming?"** Undyne-Chan~ said, concerned. **"If there's anything bothering you you need to let me know!"**

 **"B-but it wasn't me!"** I cried, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. **"I-It was Chara-Chan~!"** Sans-Senpai~ watched me with a concerned look before getting up and walking to his next class. The tears were flowing now, as Chara-Chan~ had the audacity to hurt me and make me cry in front of my senpai! The complete baka!

 **"Chara-Chan~?"** Undyne-Chan~ questioned, a look of confusion on her face. **"You mean the one in Science class right now?"**

I nodded sadly, knowing Chara-Chan~ had somehow already gotten back to her science class. It was unfair, how the baka got away with everything and I was somehow blamed for it all!

Undyne-Chan~ slowly removed the pencil from my back, causing my tail to lift up in shock. **"...head to class, Frisk-Chan~. I'll ask her about this later."** This caused the tears to flow even more, and as I let out a cry of sadness, I bolted into the nearest bathroom, where I stood on the toilet seat to prevent anyone seeing me, and let the tears fall.

Suddenly, I realized something. This was the boys' bathroom, nya~!

 **So! Please tell me what you think in the review section ^-^ I'm always looking forward to any feedback or questions! Have a great day/night, nya :3~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hOI, my lovely readers! I'm sorry for not updating this in so long! A few things happened and I lost the motivation to work on this. But now I'm back, and hopefully here to stay! Nya~! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^~^**

As soon as I realized my mistake, I froze in fear, my tail lifting up and swaying a bit at the tip. Oh, no, this was horrible! I had to get out of here as soon as possible, nya~! I gracefully stepped down from the toilet seat, lifting my skirt up as I did to make it a bit easier, and moved to unlock the stall door. Then I heard it.

It sounded like... footsteps! ..and they were getting louder- meaning I needed to hide! I stepped back up onto the toilet and tried to control my sniffling. I couldn't make a single sound or I would be caught, nya~! And I didn't want to get in trouble!

The sound echoed throughout the nearly empty bathroom- the sound of a door opening. Oh, no. Someone really was here! I stood as still as a statue, not moving a muscle and not making a sound. How was I supposed to get out of here now?! I bet it was Chara-Chan~, the baka, here to hunt me down!

One very tense minute later, and I was still standing on the toilet with someone else in the bathroom. I heard the occasional shuffling of someone moving around on the clean, white tile floor, but I didn't hear any other sounds.

Suddenly, the other neko began humming something. It sounded wonderful- they had a soft but deep voice, and the noise resonated throughout the bathroom. Then I froze up again, a chill running down my spine and into my kawaii brown tail, while my ears stood straight up. I recognized the humming. It was Sanspai~!

Oh, no! If he found me here, I was a goner, nya~! He would never look at me the same again! I couldn't be found here! Then, slowly but surely, the humming got a tiny bit quieter. Finally, I heard the sound of a door opening, and then closing. Sanspai~ was gone! I was free to go, nya~! I silently stepped down from the toliet, and unlocked the stall door.

The bathroom was perfectly empty. There was just a row of mirrors and urinal thingies in front of me. I shuddered at the thought of what happened there, nya~!

I faced myself in the mirror and saw that my face was a pale red color from all of the sobbing. I couldn't go back to class like this! I had read somewhere that pressing cold water on your face for a few minutes at least helps the color fade away. What was the harm, nya~?

I pulled the paper towel lever down a few times, the noise echoing through the now perfectly empty bathroom, taking the pale brown paper towels in my hands. Then I turned on the sink a bit, although I didn't have the water flow too heavily, as that would make a lot of noise. I gently moved the paper towels into the stream of water, getting them damp and changing the creamy brown color to a darker chocolate color. Then I pressed them to my face and waited a few minutes, nya~.

As I stood there, my eyes now completely covered in the paper towels, I was left in a world of darkness. So I took a few minutes to think about the events of the day, having nothing better to do, nya~.

This day had been one of the most chaotic since I freed the nekos from the Underground. And it was only my first day here, too! I was making a horrible first impression on most of my teachers and the students. I had already been stabbed with a pencil, and it wasn't even first period yet!

It was nice of Gaster-San~ to give me a ride to school. I had heard from some of the other students' passing conversation that Gaster-San~ was regarded as one of the meanest and strictest teachers. At least I had seemed to leave a good impression on him, nya~!

Then, of course, there was me falling onto Sanspai~. I was still a bit nervous from that, and him walking into the bathroom didn't help anything.

It had been a few minutes now. I removed the towels from my face and looked in the mirror, noticing that I looked a lot more normal than I had a few minutes ago. My kawaii brown neko ears perked up again. Time to get back to class, nya~!

I had my hand on the handle to open the door to leave when suddenly it was pushed open. I was now hidden behind the door while someone else walked in. I could see them clearly through a small crack between the wall and the door.

It was Sans-Senpai~, nya~!

 **I'm sorry for ending it on another cliffhanger, guys! I'm going to try to do weekly updates from now on. I can't promise anything, though. I hope you guys had a lovely Easter and that your year is going well so far, nya~!**

 **Have a good day, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hOI, my lovely readers! I'm so sorry for not updating this for so long! I completely forgot about it, nya~! I'm not going to make any promises, but you can hope for much more frequent uploads! Enjoy the story ^-^!**

I froze, my tail standing straight up. Oh, no! I was going to be found by Sanspai~ the second he closed the door! I had no way of escape, nya~!

I stood as still as a statue as Sanspai~ lingered next to the door for a few seconds before finally heading into the bathroom. Maybe if I was quick, I could get out of the closing door while he wasn't looking, nya~! He stopped to look in the mirror and that was when I made my move. I darted out of the bathroom as quick as possible, my tail flowing behind me. Just before the door closed, I heard a quick **"Frisk-Chan?"**

That definitely wasn't good! He had seen me, nya~! I slowed down and hid behind a nearby wall as Sanspai~ opened the bathroom door to look out. He glanced both ways before shrugging and going back into the bathroom.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. That was a close one! But now I had to get to class. As I made my way up the stairs to Gaster-San~'s classroom, I could only think of how dreamy Sanspai~ had looked staring into the mirror. How would I ever be able to focus in class like this, nya~?

I didn't have time to worry, because soon I was at the door. I took a deep breath and pushed it open, neko ears flicking as I did. The class shifted its attention to me as I walked through the door and took my seat next to Yandere-Chara-Chan~. Gaster-San~ gave a faint sigh before turning to me. **"Frisk-Chan~, why are you late? And do you have a pass?"**

I shook my head sadly before giving my response in a quiet voice. **"I'm sorry, Gaster-San~, I don't have a pass. I was late because I had to use the bathroom."** It wasn't a complete lie, nya~! Gaster-San~ nodded at me and flicked his pale neko ears before turning back to the board and continuing his lesson.

Suddenly, a note landed on my desk, passed to me by Yandere-Chara-Chan~. I glanced at her, noticing she was focused intently on Gaster-San~, before opening the note. It held a simple message. **'I know you weren't in the bathroom, where were you?'** The baka! I WAS in the bathroom and she knew it! She had seen me run off into it, nya~!

I scribbled down a quick **'I was in the bathroom'** as my response before passing the note back to Yandere-Chara-Chan~. She shrugged upon reading it and went back to looking at the board. I did the same- after all, I had to pay attention, nya~! After a few minutes of listening to Gaster-San~ teach us about multiplication, he passed out a worksheet for us to do. I finished mine and went up to turn it in, but as I was walking, Yandere-Chara-Chan~ stuck her feet out from under the desk and tripped me! I fell to the ground, the paper flying out of my hands and landing a few inches away from me.

Gaster-San~ got up and helped me off the ground. I brushed myself off and picked up my paper. **"Are you alright, Frisk-Chan~?"** Gaster-San~ asked me. I nodded before setting my paper in the bin and sitting back down, my neko ears flicking every few seconds. Yandere-Chara-Chan~ had no reason to trip me! She was just being a baka! I took out a small piece of paper and wrote **'Why did you do that?'** on it before handing it to Yandere-Chara-Chan~.

She just stuck it in her bag! She didn't even have a response to give me, nya~! I sighed and turned back to the front of the room to keep learning. Gaster-San~ was going into more detail about the rules of multiplication when the door was pushed open. I paled at seeing who it was. It was Sanspai~!

 **"Heya, Gaster-San~- I was wondering if I could get another copy of the multiplication worksheet. If it isn't any trouble, could I work on it in here? I always focus a lot better in here than in other places,"** he laughed. Gaster-San~ handed Sanspai~ the worksheet. **"There's an empty desk next to Frisk-Chan~- do you mind working there?"**

Oh, no! He was going to sit next to me! Luckily I had already finished the worksheet, because I wouldn't be able to focus otherwise! Sanspai~ nodded and sat down next to me. That's when I realized I had other issues- he was going to ask about the bathroom thing!

Gaster-San~ gave a quick **"You guys can have the rest of the class for free time- just don't get too loud."** Everyone changed seats to sit next to their friends, leaving me and Sanspai~ sitting next to each other alone. **"Heya, Frisk-Chan~, do you need something? You're staring at me,"**

I didn't realize I was staring! **"Oh- no- I just- do you need help with the worksheet?"** I didn't mean to offer to help him, but there was nothing I could do about it now! **"No, but thank you, Frisk-Chan,"** I loved the way he said my name! I pulled a book out of my bag and read for the rest of class.

The bell to go to the next class rang, and I realized Sanspai~ had left a few minutes earlier, probably to get his stuff from his class. I picked up my stuff and walked out. Yandere-Chara-Chan~ stopped me in the hallway. **"Hey, sorry for tripping you, I was just trying to-"** I walked away from her. I didn't want to hear her lies! First she stabs me with a pencil, then makes me cry, and now trips me! She really WAS a baka!

I was walking downstairs to get to Asriel-San~'s class when suddenly, I heard a shrill beeping noise. The fire alarm was going off!

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, nya~! The next chapter will be uploaded soon, I hope! Be sure to review, nya~! I hope you all are having a great summer! Stay cool ^-^~!**


End file.
